phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
Magnus is an old Hounzalid man who stands outside the Apprentice Run Inne spreading rumors, information and misinformation. His rumors vary from many topics that are rarely ever mentioned, such as the Dragtor, Druerdin, Felines, obscure things and figures and so on. Magnus' Rumors Subject Rumor "The Judge" “None have crossed into the other world without facing the Judge. It is best to hope that when you meet it, you are prepared, it isn’t as you’d expect by its name.” "The Puppeteer" '' “The Puppeteer commands his own language; he never uses this language except to convene important messages.” '' "Great Evil" '' “The ‘Great Evil’ was actually a very beneficial being to the world. Without it we wouldn’t be here today.” '' "Gressh ‘Mal and zeppelins" '' “If you ever see a shadow it is one of two things. Gressh ‘Mal, the dragoness god, if that’s the case you’d best escape as fast as you can. If you’re lucky it will be a Druerdin zeppelin, their amazing invention that allows us land-folk to travel the skies.” '' "Gressh ‘Mal and the Ruins" '' "The aura that once surrounded the Ruins, it was created by Gressh ‘Mal, the dragoness god." '' Dragtor, Rhizard and Dragons '' “The Rhizard and Dragtor are related closely. They both ‘evolved’ from dragons, though not nearly as powerful as the dragons they were able to survive whereas, to my knowledge, a dragon has not been seen in Denzar in centuries.” '' Dragtor '' “The Dragtor, they were banished from Denzar as a cursed race. During the war they turned against their brethren and joined the Rhizard. Yes, back then the lizard-folk were in an alliance against the Minian, Eldron, Druerdin, and Hounzalid. It was before us Human came to be.” '' Dragtor '' “Some Dragtor have been known to have the ability to blend as Rhizard with the use of a potion…that means that backstabbing race might have infiltrated our society!” '' Rhizard '' “The Rhizards were once a corrupt species. They only recently changed to be friendly towards the other races. I would not trust them ever, one chance and they’ll return to their heritage.” '' Rhizard and Minian '' “Back before Humans existed, the Minians were part of an alliance with the Rhizards, they are bound to turn on us at any moment, keep an eye on them.” '' Minian “The Minians were never defeated; in fact I’ve heard they never used their best warriors.” Eldron “Many Eldron are powerful mages, they can look ragged and still kill you with a mere gesture!” Eldron “The Eldron were not born of love, instead their race evolved from a race of feral Hounzalids who were trapped in the forests.” Hounzalid “The Hounzalid are said to possess a large warship that rivals the Rhizard’s greatest ship.” Hounzalid “Hounzalid may be excluded from society, but their wisdom exceeds even the most intelligent sages.” Hounzalid and Eldron “Hounzalid and Eldron are more closely related than many think…they may be completely different…but I swear they are the same!” Humans “The Humans, your savior is the ‘Great Evil’ it created you in order to control the lesser races.” Felines “Stay away from felines in the desert. They are cursed!” Svark “The man who was banished from our lands was one of the few who tried to help, but due to his unconventional ways he was taken the wrong way.” Svark “Svark’s experiments are not meant to help the Cajarian people; instead they are being used as research to create his own mutant race.” The Hermit “The hermit was once hailed as a hero of the town…something terrible happened though.” Denzar “All of the land you see here was once a charred battlefield. The enemy was the lesser races.” Denzar “The lands across the sea are not lush like the forests here. Instead the land there is barren and uninhabitable.” Cajar “The magical barrier won’t stop an invasion; it is weaker than everyone assumes it to be.” Cajar “Many people were slaughtered in the construction of Cajar, they were never once mentioned.” Cajarans “A large portion of the Cajarians rely too much on magic. If we would lose it, then catastrophe would follow.” The Graveyard “The spirits in the Mausoleum and Graveyard are not villains; instead they are heroes from the last war and were killed by the Cajarian Officials.” The Mausoleum “The Mausoleum has many secrets that are best left unknown…I hope that room stays locked for all eternity.” Dark Rhizard “The Dark Rhizard Potions were terrible concoctions. They were created with the intent to destroy the Rhizards, not enslave them.” Category:Content Category:People